Murid Dohko yang lain
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Ia hanya ingin hidup normal, karena itu ia memilih pulang dan melupakan latihannya. tapi sepertinya, ia tidak berhak menjalani kehidupan layaknya siswa SMA kelas 2 biasa, apalagi kalau ia harus kehilangan kemanusiaannya berkat seorang gadis berambut merah. sebuah rewrite dari Genbu DXD.


**BAB 1 : Life 0**

**Lhu Shan, China**

seorang kakek kerdil terlihat sedang duduk diatas sebuah batu menghadap ke sebuah air terjun besar yang mengalir ke kaki gunung.

dari jauh terlihat kalau sang kakek sedang fokus menatap air terjun di depannya, namun di hatinya ia merasa sedih.

Genbu, salah satu dari dua orang murid kesayangannya memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan dan memilih untuk hidup sebagai remaja biasa.

sangat disayangkan, baik Genbu dan Shiryu memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang Saint yang hebat, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pilihan itu telah diambil sang murid dan selama pilihannya itu bukanlah hal yang bisa mengancam Athena, Dohko merelakan kepergian sang murid.

Shiryu terlihat kecewa saat menerima kabar itu, tapi Dohko berharap hal ini tidak merusak hubungan kakak-beradik antara mereka berdua.

terlebih lagi, ia harus berkonsentrasi pada segel para specter yang ada di tempat ini, siklus perang suci antara Athena dan Hades sudah didepan mata, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain...

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak para Saint dan Athena memenangkan pertarungan melawan Poseidon dan Marinernya, Shiryu dan kawan-kawannya kini sudah cukup kuat untuk bertahan dan menang melawan musuh sekelas Gold Saint, mungkin perang kali ini akan berakhir lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, mengapa belum ada tanda-tanda kebangkitan dari segel ini walaupun waktunya telah dekat?.

**Akademi Kuoh, Jepang.**

Genbu, yang kini kembali mengambil nama belakang keluarganya "Hyoudo" melihat keluar jendela saat jam pelajaran dimulai.

sudah 2 tahun ia meninggalkan Lu Shan dan kembali ke keluarganya di kota ini, tentu saja mereka menyambut dengan gembira pulangnya anak mereka dan bahkan mengadakan pesta penyambutan.

mereka diberi tahu kalau Genbu direkrut ke sekolah milik Graude Foundation dan mendapatkan beasiswa disana sejak ia masih SD, Genbu memberi alasan kalau ia rindu dengan kampung halaman dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Kuoh.

pada saat itu, kebetulan Akademi Kuoh baru saja membuka kelas untuk siswa laki-laki setelah sebelumnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan.

Genbu tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali dalam belajar dan bahkan selalu masuk kedalam 15 besar siswa dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah itu dan naik ke kelas 2 beberapa bulan lalu.

Ia sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya yang normal dan jauh dari pertempuran dan latihan keras, dia berharap hal ini akan berlanjut selamanya.

namun sayangnya mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menikmati kebebasan singkatnya.

selain itu, sejak awal ia masuk ke sekolah ini, ia sering merasa diawasi oleh seseorang.

(Diruangan Riset Fenomena Gaib, seorang gadis berambut merah tersedak...)

**Kastil Hades, Jerman.**

Radhamantys, salah satu dari 3 hakim neraka Hades terlihat tidak sabar, ia adalah satu dari 3 specter yang telah dibangkitkan oleh yang mulia Hades namun entah kenapa sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, tetapi tidak juga ada tanda-tanda kalau yang mulia Hades akan segera bangkit dan memulai pertempuran dengan Athena.

ia lalu memutuskan untuk menghadap pimpinan sementara mereka, Pandora.

saat memasuki ruangan Pandora ia melihat wanita itu seperti biasa sedang memainkan Harpanya dengan khidmat, saat melihat Rhadamantys memasuki pintu, Pandora menghentikan permainannya.

"Nona Pandora, hamba melapor" kata Rhadamantys sambil berlutut

Pandora berdiri dari kursi tempat ia berada dan mendekati sang hakim.

"ada perlu apa kau menemuiku Rhadamantys?, atau ada hal penting yang terjadi sampai kau pergi sendiri ke tempat ini?" tanya Pandora

Radhamantys terdiam sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Nona Pandora, sudah lebih dari 5 tahun hamba dan 2 orang hakim lain dibangkitkan di dunia ini, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini masih belum ada tanda kebangkitan yang mulia Hades?" tanya Radhamantys.

"...Yang mulia Hades pasti punya pertimbangan lain, tenanglah Radhamantys, jika waktunya tiba, yang mulia pasti akan muncul dihadapan kita" kata Pandora.

"Dan lagi, pada perang kali ini, ada beberapa hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan..." lanjut wanita berambut hitam panjang ini.

"Apa maksud anda, nona?" tanya Rhadamantys.

"Pada saat ini, ketiga fraksi dari pihak Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh sedang dalam kondisi perang dingin, jika kita bertindak sekarang, bisa-bisa kita mendapat perlawanan dari mereka, ditambah lagi dengan Sanctuary yang kini sudah memulihkan diri dari perang melawan Poseidon" jawab Pandora

Radhamantys terdiam, memang benar, saat ini ketiga fraksi itu yang dikenal sebagai fraksi terbesar sedang tidak fokus saling serang satu sama lain, mereka pasti akan tahu jika ada hal aneh yang terjadi saat ini.

"Akan tetapi, Pandora, bukankah kita memiliki seorang "pengganti" bagi tuan Hades?" kata suara seseorang, Rhadamantys menoleh dan melihat seorang pria yang terlihat seperti berusia 20 an awal, ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan pakaian pendeta, di dahinya terdapat bintang segi lima hitam.

pria ini adalah Hypnos, sang dewa mimpi, salah satu dari 3 orang terpercaya Hades.

"Tuan Hypnos.." kata Rhadamantys.

"ah, Rhadamantys, kebetulan aku punya tugas untukmu..." kata Hypnos kepada si hakim

"?" kata Rhadamantys sebelum sang dewa memberikan perintah kepadanya.

**Kuoh, Jepang.**

Sore setelah pulang sekolah, Genbu terlihat berjalan di trotoar menuju ke rumahnya, rute ini adalah rute yang biasa ia lewati sepulang sekolah, dan memang lebih sepi daripada rute lain yang lebih jauh.

di kantung celananya, terlihat gulungan kertas seperti pamflet yang baru ia dapat setelah seorang gadis berpakaian seperti kelelawar memberikannya di dekat sekolah, Genbu sebenarnya skeptis karena kertas itu isinya adalah "kontrak dengan iblis", ia tahu kalau dunia supernatural itu ada tapi mereka selalu menyembunyikan diri mereka dari khalayak umum, makanya ia tidak percaya kalau iblis terang-terangan menyebar kontrak seperti ini.

"sudah jelas penipuan..." kata Genbu, namun ia merasa tidak enak menolak pamflet itu, jadi ia terima saja dan langsung ia masukan ke saku celana.

lagipula ia tidak ingin terlibat hal-hal macam itu lagi, sudah cukup hidup normalnya terusik...

tapi baru saja ia berpikiran begitu, langit disekitarnya terlihat lebih gelap dari seharusnya.

"..." kata Genbu, walau ia sudah 2 tahun tidak latihan, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan cosmo seseorang jika orang itu ada di dekatnya.

"Sekiryuutei?" kata suara seseorang.

"?" kata Genbu, ia melihat seseorang seakan muncul dari kegelapan, ia mengenakan zirah ungu gelap mendekati hitam dengan corak naga hitam, kepalanya ditutup oleh helm dengan 3 buah tanduk, dua diantaranya meliuk kearah depan.

sayap naga terlihat mencuat dibagian punggung baju zirah yang ia kenakan.

Wyvern Rhadamantys, satu dari tiga orang hakim neraka...

'Orang ini..., Cosmonya luar biasa!' pikir Genbu.

"Sekiryuutei?, maaf aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kata Genbu.

"begitu..., baiklah kalau begitu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan tenang..." kata orang ini, cosmonya mendadak menjadi besar

"...Sebelum kau memihak kepada Athena..." katanya dengan tatapan serius.

Genbu, untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut, cosmo orang ini!, luar biasa besar!

"Greatest!, Caution!" kata Radhamantys, dan seketika udara vakum terbentuk disekitar tubuhnya, melempar dan mencabik cabik Genbu sebelum terpental ke dinding tidak terlihat yang ada dibelakangnya.

"GAAAAH!" jerit Genbu, tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali!

'perisai tak-kasat mata, sepertinya untuk mengelabui orang yang lewat, orang ini sudah memikirkan segalanya!' pikir Genbu

"Kau masih hidup..." kata Rhadamantys.

"...kau..., Cosmo agresif ini..., dan juga zirah yang kau pakai..." kata Genbu bersusah payah berdiri.

"Specter?!" kata Genbu

Radhamantys tersentak, bagaimana manusia biasa seperti dia tahu tentang mereka?

Genbu lalu membakar cosmonya, hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

"Hoo, kau bisa membakar cosmomu, sepertinya informasi yang kami dapat kurang tepat..." kata Radhamantys, aura ungu tua kembali menyelimutinya.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu membunuhku begitu saja?, maaf tapi aku tidak akan mati tanpa perlawanan!" jerit Genbu menahan rasa sakit, aura emas memancar dari tubuhnya.

dengan menahan rasa sakit, Genbu meloncat, bersiap melancarkan serangan.

"ROZAN!, SHINBU-KEN!" jerit Genbu menghempaskan pukulan berlapis cosmo kearah Radhamantys.

"percuma..., Greatest Caution!" balas Rhadamantys, kembali melempar Genbu, kepala remaja itu menghantam dahan pohon dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Hmmph, bahkan aku tidak perlu mengerahkan setengah dari kemampuanku..." kata Radhamantys, mengira telah membunuh anak ini.

Alam bawah sadar Genbu.

gelap..., semuanya menjadi gelap, apa ini yang disebut kematian?

[Apa kau puas cuma berbaring begitu?, ayolah, kau bahkan belum memanggilku...]

tiba-tiba saja Genbu mendengar suara itu, suara yang datang dari kegelapan pekat dihadapannya.

"...Siapa kau?" tanya Genbu.

[Aku adalah hal yang membuatmu diincar oleh specter itu, mungkin aku terlambat tapi lebih baik kau hantam dia dengan kekuatanku sebelum kau benar benar tewas, seorang Sekiryuutei tidak boleh menyerah sebelum benar benar mati] kata suara itu padanya.

"Sekiryuutei?" tanya Genbu.

Dunia nyata.

Radhamantys hendak pergi dan menonaktifkan perisai pemberian Hypnos padanya, saat tubuh Genbu tiba-tiba berkilau.

"mustahil!, kau seharusnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi!" kata sang hakim terkejut.

"HUAAAH!" erang Genbu, di tangan kirinya, sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah terpasang.

"itu!"

"meledaklah!, cosmoku!" jerit Genbu

[BOOST!, BOOST!,BOOST!,BOOST!] jerit suara dari gauntletnya, melipat gandakan cosmo yang tersisa dari tubuh Genbu.

"Cosmonya berlipat ganda?!" kata Radhamantys

"Jika aku harus mati, aku akan membawamu!, terima ini!"

[Explosion!]

"ROZAN! SHINBUKEN!" jerit Genbu melayangkan tinju berlapis gauntlet itu kearah Radhamantys, dari belakang tubuh Genbu, terlihat bayangan seekor naga merah yang sedang melayangkan cakarnya.

Radhamantys menghindar namun bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya tercabik dan hancur.

"GAAAH?!" jerit Radhamantys kesakitan, ia baru saja kehilangan hampir setengah dari tubuhnya!

serangan Genbu juga memecahkan pelindung tak-kasat mata yang melindungi tempat mereka bertarung, membuat sepasang gadis berseragam akademi Kuoh bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

"cih..., meleset" kata Genbu, matanya terlihat kosong, sebelum terjatuh, gauntlet merah yang ia kenakan kembali menghilang.

"Keeh!, sialan, sebelum mati ia sempat menggunakan serangan seperti itu!" kata Radhamantys, namun melihat si anak sudah tidak bernapas dan kondisinya sendiri ia memutuskan untuk terbang, ditambah lagi sangat berbahaya bertarung di tanah milik keluarga Iblis tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

meninggalkan Genbu, atau jenazahnya terbaring disisi jalan.

tidak lama setelah sang hakim neraka pergi, dua orang gadis, satu orang berambut merah menyala dan satu lagi berambut hitam berdiri disamping anak itu.

"Rias..., yang barusan pergi itu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"...ya, aku juga tidak mengerti makhluk apa pria itu tadi, tapi kekuatan yang ia miliki, paling tidak setara dengan Iblis kelas tertinggi..." jawab Rias, si gadis berambut merah.

ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bidak catur dari sakunya.

"menggunakan perisai yang menutup penglihatan siapapun yang lewat, bahkan sangat tinggi sampai kita pun tidak dapat merasakan apa apa dibaliknya, orang itu sangat berbahaya" kata gadis berambut hitam.

Rias memasukan satu bidak pion kedalam tubuh Genbu, tapi anak itu tidak bergeming.

"Benar, aku menyangka ia hanya akan diincar oleh malaikat jatuh, tapi ternyata ada makhluk lain yang mengincarnya" jawab Rias, kini memasukan satu lagi bidak kedalam tubuh Genbu, namun sekali lagi ia tidak bergeming.

"...Rias, sudah berapa bidak yang kau masukan kedalam tubuhnya?" tanya si gadis berambut hitam.

"...sudah 3 buah sejak kita datang tadi..." jawab Rias bingung,

"Sona, apa kau mengenali ciri ciri makhluk yang tadi terbang?" tanya Rias kepada si gadis berambut hitam.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah mengenali baju zirah seperti itu, mungkin jika ia sadar kita bisa menanyakannya" jawab Sona, dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal dirinya bukan orang yang mencoba menghidupkan anak ini, bidak pion sebanyak itu untuk menghidupkan kembali satu orang manusia, sekuat apa dia?.

"Baiklah..., ini taruhan terakhir..." kata Rias, memasukan bidak ke-8 kedalam tubuh anak ini, tubuh Genbu lalu bersinar merah, lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Gremory bersinar dibawah tubuhnya.

"Berhasil!, fufufu, aku tidak menyangka aku akan butuh seluruh bidak pionku untuk menghidupkannya!" kata Rias senang.

"Kau akan memulihkannya?" tanya Sona.

"Ya, aku akan memulihkannya setelah ia kubawa ke rumahnya" jawab Rias, mengangkat Genbu dibahunya.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok, selamat malam, Sona!" kata Rias kepada sahabatnya itu sebelum teleportasi ke rumah Genbu.

"..." Sona terdiam lalu melihat ke jalan yang rusak berkat pertarungan Genbu dengan makhluk tadi, ia lalu melihat serpihan logam berwarna ungu kehitaman didekat tubuh Genbu tadi berada, ia lalu mengambilnya untuk diteliti.

"...kerusakan ini akan makan waktu untuk diperbaiki, haa, Rias kenapa kau tidak membantuku dulu?" kata Sona.

Kediaman Hyoudo.

Genbu membuka matanya, dan terduduk ditempat tidur, ia lalu memegang tubuhnya, dan terkejut melihat lukanya telah hilang.

"Mimpi?, apakah pertarungan dengan specter itu hanya khayalanku?" tanya Genbu kaget sambil memegang keningnya.

"hmmmph"

tiba tiba ada suara dari..., eh? ada gundukan dibalik selimutnya?

ia lalu menarik selimutnya dan melihat...

Rias Gremory, gadis berambut merah yang juga dikenal sebagai gadis tercantik disekolahnya.

sedang berbaring...

telanjang...

diranjangnya...

"..." pikir Genbu

"Genbu!, sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat!" teriak ibunya, disertai suara seseorang naik tangga menuju kamar.

dan sang ibu membuka pintu kamar anaknya, untuk mendapati sang anak sedang bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut merah yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

tanpa busana...

'Selamat tinggal hari hari tenang dan normal' pikir Genbu.

**bersambung**

**A/N: Yup, chapter 1 dari rewrite Genbu DXD sudah rilis!, untuk yang ingin tahu kelanjutan Genbu DXD, aku minta maaf ya?, soalnya disana aku sadar sudah membuat beberapa kesalahan fatal dari dunia DXD setelah baca light novel volume 14, jadinya kurang enak untuk dilanjutkan lagi, tapi kuharap rewrite ini jauh lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya.**

**seperti biasa, minta review dan komentarnya ya ^^.**


End file.
